


In the Middle

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Shinigami, Threesome, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one hell of a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

Ronald awoke to a snore from his left and an arm reaching across his chest from the right to push the snorer over. That was a man’s arm and furthermore a man’s chest against his, and also came the rasp of stubble on Ronald’s right shoulder. Taking stock, Ronald noted a mild hangover and tender arse, while his spine felt creatively rearranged.

He remembered, with blush-prompting flashes, that Alan’s kisses could seduce angels. Moreover, once Eric put hands on him, the word ‘no’ deserted Ronald’s vocabulary and was substituted with ‘yes’ and ‘more.’

His seniors? Really knew how to party.


End file.
